The World Is Not Enough
by Zetsumei3
Summary: Naruto And A Band Of Close Friends Set Off To Form Their Own Organization, And Take Control Of The World. FemHaku, Two Uchiha Survivors, New Clan In Konoha, The Characters Will Be Overpowered, With An Actual Explanation!
1. Prologue

All Right, Please Enjoy

* * *

:Prologue:

The wind blew roughly, the trees swaying. Leaves blew off, swirling and being carried away. The moon was full, and it shone brightly on the carnage of the battle. Bodies littered the area, blood glistening dull and thick. A group of three shinobi jumped from branch to branch, their clothing dark against the bark. One of them shouted into a transmitter, which carried his message to the others that were flocking to the area, "Keep it back, hold it! We must hold it until the Hokage gets here!" His hands blurred into motion, as he jumped from a tree and into the clearing, "Water Style: Water Dragon Technique!" A flood of water erupted from his mouth, the front of it forming the head of a dragon as it rushed forward and slammed into the leg of the beast.

The fox, it's fur dark red and it's nine tails whipping about, brought the leg around. It eyed the minor wound a moment, before letting out a beastial howl. The shinobi jumped back, as a claw slammed down at the spot where he had been moments before. He brought his arms up in front of him as flames gushed from the beast's claws. The flames englfed him, the sizzling of his skin and his screams breaking the night. The Kyuubi swung a tail, flames trailing and setting the treetops ablaze. A second tail came crashing down on the nearby mountain, rocks and stones the size of buildings were sent flying down. Shinobi surrounded the beast, dwarved by the size and power of the monstrosity.

Attacks were flung with abandon, water and earth alike sent crashing into the beast. It merely howled in annoyance, whipping around in circles as it looked for each perpetrator. Upon finding one, he proceeded to attack. Flames crackled along the grass where it stood, spreading outward. Only the continuous water techniques kept the forest from being incinerated. A shinobi heard a sound from behind him, followed by what appeared to be a white streak rushing past him. He smiled, shouting quickly, "It's good to see you, White Fang!" The streak's face was impossible to distinguish, his voice emanating seconds after he was out of sight, "Damn skippy!"

Konoha's White Fang streaked into the battle, passing shinobi and heading straight for the Kyuubi. In his right hand, there appeared the hilt of a blade. Lightning seemed to erupt from his arm, arcing around and solidyfying as a blade. He brought it around at the Kyuubi, drawing both it's attention and blood. He jumped onto it's hind leg, rushing up inside it's thigh. His chakra blade came down, being dragged along the muscles. Blood oozed down, the wounds already beginning to heal as the White Fang came to the beast's back. He streaked along the spine, his blade coming down repeatedly as he worked toward the skull. He jumped, coming down at the Kyuubi. He felt the tail's heated arc before the tail itself connected. He dropped like a fly, smashing a tree in half. His armor and clothing were scorched, as he worked his way out of the destruction. He threw the hilt from his burning body. He collapsed, smiling at the sound of a toad's gurgling croak, "About time...Mina..to.."

Minato, the Fourth Hokage, stood atop the skull of the Great Toad gamabunta. Gamabunta jumped at the Kyuubi, firing a ball of water at it. The Kyuubi launched, grasping the toad's oily skin harshly with it's foreclaws, teeth clamping onto the shoulder of the toad. Gamabunta grimaced in pain, as Minato jumped from him to the Kyuubi's skull. A series of hand signs, and he pressed his palms onto the beast's fur lined skull. He grasped it tightly, as the Shinigami appeared behind him. It looked at the baby that hung on Minato's back, slightly confused for a moment. It finally nodded in understanding, drawing the Kyuubi's chakra infused soul forcefully from its body. He merged the Kyuubi with the child, a bright flash emanating from the area. The Kyuubi's lifeless form collapsed, as Minato rolled off and onto the ground. He cradled the crying babe in his arms, the Kyuubi's form disappearing in small patches. He felt his soul disappearing, as he smiled at the baby, "Naruto..."

Sarutobi rushed down the dark corridor, shadows dancing across him and the two ANBU at his back. He ducked down, a trip wire passing over his head harmlessly. The ANBU followed suit, and eventually they all three came up to a solid, metal door. Sarutobi opened it without a second thought, his voice filled with anger, "Orochimaru..." Orochimaru turned, his face holding a smirk, "Ooh, my dear teacher...kukuku, it's a pleasure." Sarutobi glared at his former student, "You've been experimenting on newborn babes, Orochimaru. We'll not allow you to live." Orochimaru smiled, "hehehe...Who ever said I would allow you to kill me?" Snakes dropped down on Sarutobi and the ANBU, from a hidden trap door above them. Orochimaru rushed pass them as they wriggled on the floor. Sarutobi jumped up, his hands a blur of signs, "Fire Release! Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" A burst of flame was exhaled down the hallway, and as it dissipated he could hear Orochimaru laughing at the attempt. Sarutobi glared down the hallway, "Orochimaru!!"

Years Passed...

Sarutobi, the third hokage, sat across from the kneeling ANBU member, smoking his pipe silently. He nodded, "Itachi, I understand this is hard for you. The elimination of your family..." Itachi looked up, his eyes cold, "I will serve my Village, regardless of my own feelings. My family's Coup will bring nothing more than shame upon our clan. I would rather it die out, than have that happen..." Sarutobi nodded, removing the pipe from his mouth, "Then go. Once this night is through, you will be a missing nin of this village." Itachi nodded, disappearing from sight.

He stood atop a cable pole, gazing down at the Uchiha Compound. He removed a kunai from his pouch, dropping silently and entering the fist of the houses. He walked out minutes later, the kunai drenched in blood. Moving silently, he dispatched thos sleeping Uchiha who didn't deserve a painful death. It wasn't until he came to his own household, that he drew his katana. He dispatched the guards silently, stepping lightly into the room of his parents. He drove the blade deep through his mother's abdomen, piercing the bed frame with a loud snap. He brought the blade out with a sickening squish, as his father jumped out of the bed. Itachi flung two shuriken, and the stars embeeded into the back of his father's knee caps. His father fell to his knees, supposrting himself through pure force. Itachi came up, his blade ready at his side. As he brought it down, the door opened and Sasuke walked in. He stared, watching with a gaping mouth as his father's severed head fell with a dull thud. He trembled, taking steps backward, "B..Brother..."

Itachi turned to him, his blade bloody and dripping, splish splash, splish splash. He took a step toward Sasuke, receiving a terrified whimper from Sasuke as he ran off. Itachi followed, catching Sasuke right outside the door. Sasuke came to a grinding halt, his eyes wide with fear as he heard Itachi's voice, "Tsukuyomi." Sasuke's body became infracted grayscale, the ground black, the sky blood red, and the moon an even more sinister red. Itachi disappeared, being replaced by a room with sleeping Uchiha. Itachi slid along the wall, not even stopping as he plunged two kunai into the Uchiha's throats and kept moving until he was outside. Sasuke watched in horror, as he was forced to follor Itachi's entire slaughter. When it came to Itachi killing their mother, Sasuke couldn't take anymore, "Get out of my head!" he screamed, his childlike voice high and whimpering. The world returned, the dark night filtered by the moon's gleaming light. Sasuke looked up, his eyes showing the sharingan with a single tomoe in each eye. Itachi smiled at him, "I see you've unlocked the first part, Sasuke...That's good..." He turned his back, single tear escaping his eye, "Come find me again, once your eyes have surpassed my own. Only then, can peace reign..." He disappeared. Sasuke's breath came in gasping sobs, his eyes returning to normal as he collapsed to the ground.

Itachi stood before Sarutobi, his eyes still containing the Sharingan, "Hokage, I wish to ask something of you..." He looked out the window, at the sight of the massecre, "I left my brother alive. I want you to protect him, and make sure he never learns of why I did this." Sarutobi nodded, smoke wafting up from his pipe, "I understand, Itachi. You have my word." Itachi turned, walking to the window. He stopped, opening it as he waited, "One more thng..." He took a step outside of the window, his voice direct, "I left one other uchiha alive. Protect her as well." He disappeared, leaving Sarutobi with a surprised look on his face. He smiled, chuckling to himself. He shook his head, still chuckling as he stood and started to his bed, "Itachi, you little rascal...I knew you couldn't kill them all...hehe..." It was the next morning, when he called the ANBU Captain Kakashi into his office. The masked man nodded, kneeling to The Third Hokage, "What is your request, Sir?" Sarutobi looked at him, motioning outside the window, "You're heard of what happened last night, I believe. Of the Uchiha Clan Slaughter." Kakashi nodded. He had been the one to take both Sasuke and the girl to the hospital. Neither had any truly fatal injuries, but it was a safety precaution. The Third Hokage continued, "Well, I want you to take both of them into your home, and raise them. They are Uchiha, and should their bloodline show itself they will need you to train them in it's proper use." Kakashi nodded, his voice coming hesitantly, "Um, Sir... I've never really raised children before...I'm not even married..." Sarutobi smiled, "Well, we'll have to get you some help then. Rin has just come back from a mission, actually..." Kakashi tilted his head, "Sir, Rin is more than capable enough by herself. It would make more sense for her to take them both, instead of coming to my home every day to check on them and teach me what to do..." Sarutobi chuckled, loud and long. He smiled broadly, Kakashi's face showing horror as he spoke, "Kakashi! Aren't you the one who mentioned not being married yet?"

Kakashi stood before Sarutobi, his face an apathetic plaster, "You needed me, Sir?" Sarutobi smiled, "Yes, for a number of things. First of all, how is marriage going for you?" Kakashi smiled under his mask, chuckling, "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Rin is happy, and I have someone close to me now..." Sarutobi nodded, "Now then, onto business. I received a letter from Jiraiya. He heard of the Slaughter, and has sent us a clan that he found during his travels through the Land Of Lightning. They left Kumogakure, and are looking for a place to make their own, a place to call home." Kakashi kept his eyes on Sarutobi, waiting. Sarutobi smiled, "Well, I want you to lead them here. They've offered to build their own homes, and even offered to be kept under constant surveilance." Kakashi nodded, "Where are they now?" Sarutobi pointed at the map on his desk, "Jiraiya has pointed them in the direction of the Tengen Bridge, and that is where I want you to meet them. They go by the name Kuragari." Kakashi nodded, "I will leave tonight." He disappeared, smoke swirling for a few moments.

Kakashi looked at the mass of people. He had arrived at the bridge in only two days, a great time considering how far away he had been. When he arrived, there had been nobody there, not even a trace. It had taken only minutes, until they started appearing. Literally, appearing. Kakashi didn't know how, but they seemed to just morph into existence. There were a good number of them, maybe three quarters of what the Uchiha had been. All the men were tall, broad shouldered with a large amount of hair, a few of them differed though. Their hair all ranged from silver to white, some even having black hair. Kakashi nodded, "You are the Kuragari Clan?" One man stepped forward, a child behind his leg, "Yes, that is who we are. You are of the leaf, then?" Kakashi nodded, turning, "Of course,. Please, follow me." Kakashi led them down the path, through the forest, and onward to Konohagakure.

Sarutobi looked across the desk, at the silver haired man. He wore a pair of black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a black vest. He bowed to Sarutobi, "I am the Clan leader, Kuragari Kansei. It is an honor to be here, and my entire clan is grateful for what your village is doing for us." Sarutobi smiled, nodding as he stood for the man, "No, the honor is all ours. I remember hearing about the Kuragari Clan, during the Third World War. If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave?" Kansei made a fist with his hand, anger rolling off him, "That damn village is far beyond corrupt, I couldn't bear to be associated with it anymore..." Sarutobi nodded, "Well, we're glad to have you. Until your personal homes are finished, you may all use the houses of the former Uchiha Clan." Kansei shook his head, "Thank you, but my Clan and I will work through the night. With all of us working, we can get a good head start on the buildings." Sarutobi nodded, "Very well then." Knasei left, leaving Sarutobi to his own.

Kakashi sat on top of his roof, leaning back and relaxing in the sun. He heard a sound, turning his head to find his wife Rin near him. He smiled, "Hello, dear." Rin shook her head, "What are you doing up here? I thought you had work, watching over that new clan." Kakashi nodded, "I am watching them. Look over there." He pointed, and Rin noticed he had a clear view of the work. She sighed, "Well, I don't think you're getting paid to lounge on your rooftop. Take Sasuke and Aori with you, they need to get out some today and meeting the new clan would be good for them." kakashi stood, shrugging, "All right, fine..." He dropped from the roogftop with Rin close behind, as he called into the house, "Sasuke! Aori! Come along, I'm taking you with me!" Sasuke came out, his raven hair spiked slightly. A girl about his height, with longer raven colored hair that reached her shoulders followed. Her eyes shone as a dark gray. Kakashi smiled at them through his mask, "Come on now, don't be so drab. I'm sure there are some children there to play with." Aori stayed quiet, while Sasuke just looked away, "Sure..." Kakashi nodded, turning and walking, "Let's go then."

Kakashi stopped, looking at the clan work. They seemed to move smoothly, as if they already knew what the others were doing no matter what they were doing. Kakashi saw Kansei walk up to, being greeted with a wave, "Hello! It's a pleasure to see you, how have you been?" Kakashi nodded, smiling, "I've been good. What about you and your clan? You seem to be working nonstop." Kansei nodded, chuckling, "Yeah. We can't wait to start our new lives here, so we're full of energy. Oh, and who are these two?" He said, looking down and smiling at Sasuke and Aori. Kakashi pushed them forward slightly, "These are my...ahem, children..." he said, still not used to calling them that. He and Rin had been married barely a month. Kansei smiled, "I see, I see." He whistled, and a boy with slightly spiked mercury hair turned toward him. He wore a pair of black shorts, a gray colored shirt, and he looked to be the same age as Sasuke. He walke dover, looking up at Kansei, "Yes, Father?" Kansei nodded toward Sasuke and Aori, "We have guests, Hiren. Why don't you show them around?" Hiren turned, looking, "Hi, my name's Hiren." Sasuke turned to look at him, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, and this is my cousin, Aori." Aori raised a hand in greeting. Hiren motioned for them to follow, "Come on, let's go play." The three of them ran off. Kansei smiled, watching them go, "Ahh, children. So full of fire..." Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, you got a point..." Kansei looked at him, "Those kids...I thought the Uchiha..." Kakashi nodded, saying carefully, "They were. He and Aori were spared, though..." Kansei nodded, "Ahh...I see..."

Over the following years, the Kuragari Clan finished their homes and gained a place among the residents of Konoha. They were from a different village originally though, so the villagers were hardset to trust them right off the bat. At first, the clan was restricted to certain facilities and ranks, but gradually, they were welcomed more and more. There is still hate amongst the villagers to the new clan, but that was to be expected. They took over the Military Police Force, and through it were able to prosper and grow in strength and number, until they equaled the Hyuuga in amount of people.

Finally, the day of the genin graduation came.


	2. Graduation

All Right, Just To Answer A Few Questions First. I Plan On This Turning Into A Dark Oriented Story, Meaning There Will Be Actions And Depictions Of Things Some May Find Sick, Depraved, And Twisted.

_**:Warning:**_

_**While This Chapter May Be Friendly, Not All Will Be So. By Law, I Must Warn You All Of This Now.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

:Graduation:

Naruto, his bright yellow hair sticking up at odd angles, sat up in his bed. Blinking a couple times, he stretched his arms and yawned. He dressed quickly, combing his hair as he readied a breakfast of ramen and milk. Ten minutes later, he was walking along the early morning street, admiring his work from the night before. The Hokage mountain, it's formerly pristinely carved faces, now held large splotches of paint. The colors were vibrant, the blues like a running river and the greens like leaves, the designs as numerous as the very clouds. He smiled at his work, and at the forms in the distance he knew to be the Chunin who patroled the inner city area. He chuckled lightly, knowing they couldn't blame him for it at all. Not only had he done the deed in the dead of night, the paint he used was his own creation. A paint that didn't appear until a decent amount of heat had hit it. He estimated that the sun had been up ten minutes before the paint began appearing. He frowned a moment, realizing that the designs were slightly crooked. He sighed, deciding it didn't matter. It was there, and he couldn't be blamed for it. He walked into the classroom, his face in an unchanging relaxed style, like he had no care in the world. He took his seat, looking around the classroom. Sakura stared in awe at Sasuke, who merely glared at the blackboard, and numerous other girls had taken Sakura's lead. Except for two, that is. Hinata, her long dark hair covering her pale eyes, and Aori, her raven colored hair extending to her waist, both sat, talking quietly to each other. Naruto heard his name, turning, "What?"

Hinata ducked down, blushing and twiddling her fingers, "U-um...nothing..." Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, okay..." He smiled widely, as Iruka made his entrance. Iruka glared right at Naruto, knowing who it was that had defaced the monument. Having no proof, however, forced him to continue the lesson as normal, "All right, shall we then? You'll each be called in one at a time, so make your way to the test classroom when your name is spoken, got it?" He left, another chunin standing at attention near the door. He held a clipboard, which he read names from in order, one at a time. It wasn't long before Naruto's turn came. He went to the test classroom, confident in his ability. He smiled cockily at Iruka,as he centered himself. Iruka grumbled, "Just perform the Bunshin Technique, Naruto....." Naruto nodded, his hands coming together into a handsign, "Bunshin No Jutsu!" Right as he used the tchnique, a sharp whistle broke his concentration. It had pierced his ear, a small dribble of blood running out his right ear. The puff of smoke dissipated, revealing a horrible clone, which looked like it was dying. He narrowed his eyes, setting his hands in the form of a hand sign once more. He hadn't even gathered his chakra yet, before Iruka's voice came through loud and clear, "Forget it Naruto, you failed." Naruto brought his hand down in a fist, "Bull!" Iruka sighed, "Listen Naruto, you had one chance. You messed up. Live with it. Next." Naruto took a step toward the table, before turning and stomping out of the room. He passed a kid who was a few inches taller than him, his shoulders broad for his age and his mercury colored hair reaching his earlobes. His eyes were a deep silver, his black pants and black sleeveless shirt loose on him. Naruto watched him enter the test room.

_Kuragari....._ He shook his head, walking out of the school. He took a seat on the swing, gently holding the chain as he watched all the others celebrating. _Where did that whistle come from? When I find out, I'm gonna kill the bastard who did it....._ He clutched the chains, letting them dig into his palms, the skin being imprinted easily as blood flushed through him. He couldn't believe he had failed. Wasn't there some way for him to graduate, even though he failed the exam? He looked sadly at the ground, as his mind started to wander.

**The Forbidden Scroll......**

Naruto jumped at the voice, it had appeared out of nowhere. He looked around in a hurry, seeking the source. Nobody stood near him, nobody was even in the courtyard anymore. He shuddered, thinking of the voice. It had held a sort of hatred, one that was contained solely by some unknown thread. It had rolled over his body, giving him goosebumps. While it's hatred was pure and solid, there was some underlying sound to it. Mischief? That was the best way Naruto could think of to describe, Mischief. Almost like the voice itself wanted to play tricks on people, lie, cheat, and double-cross. He shook his head, thinking on what the voice had actually said, instead of what it had sounded like. _The Forbidden Scroll? What did it mean by....._ He looked up as a shadow descended over him. It was Mizuki sensei, a calm smile on his face, "Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked away, grunting. He didn't want to talk to anyone right then, expecially not a Teacher. He got up from the swing, walking away from Mizuki. He looked down the road in hate, wondering what to do. That's when it hit him. He thought back to what the voice had said. The Forbidden Scroll. He knew it's Jutsu were powerful, so what if he was able to master one? Wouldn't that mean he was better than the academy students? He smiled deviously, disappearing from sight as he made to get ready for that night.

Naruto held himself against the wall, breathing gently and evenly. He had snuck inside the Hokage's mansion. It was night, and he snuck into the Hokage's mansion. It was night, he had snuck into the Hokage's mansion, and was planning to steal something the Hokage himself had hidden. He had started thinking this in the past two minutes, and upon realizing what he was doing, he had frozen in place and thought one thing.

_What the fuck am I thinking?_

He wasn't even sure where the thought had come from, but he found himself attempting it. He shook his head, turning and retreating down the hall quietly. The best thing he could do was leave, leave and never mention this. Ever. He heard a voice, and froze, "Naruto! What Are ya doin' in my house!?" He reacted without thinking, his hands forming signs as he shouted the technique, "Oiroke No Jutsu!" The smoke cleared, revealing a naked female standing in his place. The now female Naruto held up her bosom, winking at the Hokage, "heehee!" The Hokage froze solid, and a moment later his head went reeling backwards as blood sprayed from his nose like a loose nozzle. Naruto transformed back, sweating as he bit his nails, _Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did I do that!?_ He shook his head, wondering what he should do. Suddenly, it hit him: The Scroll! It was the reason he had snuck in here, and he had just knocked out the Hokage. He might as well get what he came for, right? Even as he worked down the hall, he wondered where these thoughts were coming from.

He stood outside a wooden shed, sweating bullets. He had managed to escape before the Hokage woke up, and he now found himself running from the ANBU. This was more trouble than he had ever been in before, and he wasn't sure what to do. He could barely remember how he got here, let alone why. Something had seemed to be telling him where to turn, left here and right there. His teeth were chattering, as he pondered furiously what to do.

**Learn The Technique.....**

That voice again, this time like a growl. Naruto froze, turning around. He knew he had heard it from behind him, and he responded as he had been taught, drawing a kuai and crouching. He stared at the forested land, it's darkened ground unmoving. Nothing. No Shinobi, no Oni, not even an animal. Just, Plain, Nothing.

**Open The Scroll......**

He turned once more, only to see once more, nothing. Whatever was talking to him, it was fast. It had to be fast, for a ninja to not be able to find it. Right? He started slowly turning in circles, forcing his breathing to calm down as he asked himself unconsciously, _Where are you?_

**Inside You.....**

Naruto stopped moving, a chill running up his spine. The voice had responded to his thought. How? Was it a shinobi, reading and speaking into his mind? If so, why? What did he have to gain by doing this to Naruto? What could he want?

**Open The Scroll Damn It, And Learn The Technique!**

The things voice had suddenly grown more powerful. He could physically feel it bearing down on him, hatred and malice ripping into him. He looked down at the scroll, discarded and forgotten in the mental melee he had just played. It wanted the scroll, then? Why didn't it just take the scroll then, why did Naruto have to learn the techniques? He thought back on something the voice had said earlier.

_What are you?_

**You're Not Ready For That Knowledge Yet. Just Trust Me When I Tell You What To Do.**

_Why should I?_

**I'm The One Who Wants You To Live. While Everyone In This Village Wants You To Die, I Seek To Keep You Alive.**

Naruto felt a pain in his chest, as he thought about it. This voice was right, in a way. Even though he was a good student, even though he offered to help anyone that needed it, he had never seen someone smile at him. Nobody had ever even acknowledged his presence, unless they were telling him to get away. He heard them whispering about him, saying he shouldn't be allowed to walk around. He had never understood why before. He knew they hated him, but he didn't know why. Everyone except this voice......

_What do I need to do?_

**Theres The Kind Of Attitude I Need In A Container. Now, Follow My Instructions......**

Iruka stopped at the edge of the clearing, where the shed sat. He should've thought to look here first. He could see Naruto, exhausted with his back against the shed. Iruka walked up to him, a slight glare on his face, "Naruto!" Ashe neared, he thought he could feel a powerful amount of energy recede, dissipating so as to not be traced. This was peculiar, but he continued, "Why did you do it, Naruto? Why did you steal the scroll?" Naruto looked up at Iruka, smiling, "Looks like you caught me, Sensei! Wait a sec for me to catch my breath, and I'll show you an awesome technique!" Iruka looked puzzled, as he examined his student. Naruto had in fact been working hard. Iruka narrowed his eyes, "Naruto, why?" Naruto looked dumbfounded, "Huh? If I show you a technique from this scroll, you're supposed to let me graduate, right? That's what Mizuki-Sensei told me, anyways..." Iruka didn't have time to think, as he sensed Mizuki's presence behind him on a limb. He pushed Naruto out of the way, as three Kunai buried themselves into his body. Iruka looked up at Mizuki, his face holding disgust. He couldn't believe he would do this. If Mizuki had told Naruto what to do, it would explain the chakra he had felt earlier. As he thought back, it had seemed a lot like Mizuki's. Naruto's face showed a sudden guilt, "Iruka-Sensei, why did you..." He didn't have time to finish, as Mizuki's voice drowned him out, "You lying Fox brat! I never told you anything!" He swung a large shuriken off his back, spinning it, "Now die! For both stealing the scroll, and defiling my name!" He threw it, only to see Iruka jump to block it. Naruto looked in terror, as Iruka stood over him. The shuriken hadn't penetrated very far, as Iruka had let it hit him as he dashed at an angle. It was still in pretty far, but he might live at this rate. Naruto saw Mizuki drawing near, and ran into the forest with the scroll. Iruka turned, pulling the shuriken from his back, "Mizuki, you always hated Naruto.....I never thought you'd actually....." He fell to a knee, as Mizuki passed him, "Don't worry, Iruka. Once I have the scroll and have killed Naruto, I'll make sure to take care of you!"

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, as the voice continued talking to him. It had been telling him what to say since before iruka showed up. As he explained it, he was helping Naruto trick them. There was one thing Naruto didn't quite understand though.

_How did you know Iruka would fall for it?_

**Even Though You Couldn't Hear It, I Was Listening Whenever Those Two Spoke. During Lunch Breaks, During Training Sessions, All The Time. That Mizuki One Was Always Talking About Getting Stronger. If He Wasn't Talking About That, Then He Spoke Of How Much He Hated Teaching You. It Was Only A Small Step For Iruka To Believe Mizuki Planned All This. **

Naruto nodded in understanding, as he kept moving. There was something else bugging him, but that could wait. He had the concentrate on keeping out of sight.

**Get Down!**

Naruto obeyed, dropping from the tree branches and landing behind a trunk. He heard Iruka's voice, "...Because I'm...Iruka..." Mizuki's came next, "I See...Iruka, why are you protecting him? He killed your parents!" Iruka's voice was slow, as he fought to breath, "No, you're wrong. The Kyuubi killed my parents, not Naruto....." a whirring sound came from Mizuki's area, the second large shuriken was spinning, "They're one and the same, you fool!"

**Go Now!**

Naruto jumped out, delivering a knee to Mizuki's forehead. It knocked him off kilter, and the shuriken went flying off into the sky. Naruto glared at him, shadows falling over him, "I'll never let you kill Iruka-Sensei!" He thought he heard a chuckle, but dismissed it as the voice fed him more words, "I'll kill you!" Iruka forced out his words, "Naruto, no! You can't let Mizuki get ahold of the scroll! Run, Naruto!" Naruto shook his head, letting the scroll fall, "Don't worry, iruka-Sensei. I can handle him." Mizuki laughed maniacally, "You!? You, handle me!? That's the last lie you'll ever spout, you Demon! I'll hit you so hard, your idiot father will feel it!" Naruto smiled, forming a hand sign, "Anything you hit me with, I'll send back to you a thousand fold!" There was a mighty burst of cloud, as he released a gratuitous amount of chakra. When the smoke filtered away, an uncountable amount of clones had been created. They were all the same, as they waited for orders. Some cracked knuckles, others had already drawn their fists back in anticipation. Mizuki inches backwards, looking in fear at the clones. Naruto stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, "Well then, shall we?" All the clones rushed forward. Mizuki took a few out, but their overbearing amount encompassed him completely, until he could no longer move. He now found himself at the mercy of Naruto. Well, Naruto and......

**Kill Him**

_What?_

**Leaveing Him Alive Is Much Too Dangerous**

_But, I-_

**Would You Rather He Live And Have The Chance To Kill You Later?**

Naruto gulped. The voice had a point. Mizuki really did want to kill him. He had never killed a man before, despite what his training had taught him. He inched slowly closer through the mass, toward Mizuki. Stopping before Mizuki, he found his hands moving, one to his chin the other to the back of his head. He breathed out slowly, his eyes meeting those of Mizuki. Where his hands rested, he could barely feel the pulse of Mizuki's heart, as it thumped in fear of what he was expecting. His eyes held fear, as they seemed to beg mercy. With a resounding crack, Naruto's hands ended the Shinobi's near tearful gaze, replacing it with one of lifeless glaze. Stumbling back, he let the clones disappear in a giant puff of smoke. Mizuki's body lay, sprawled on the ground, as Naruto fell to his rump and sat upon the ground. He looked sadly at the body of his former teacher, tears slowly beginning their slow journey down his cheek. Iruka limped over to him, kneeling. He silently turned Naruto, placing his own headband onto Naruto's forehead. With a grim smile, he choked out the words in pain, "Congratulations, Naruto. You passed the final exam with your display......" Naruto smiled sadly, wiping away the tears. Standing, he helped Iruka out of the forest, stopping only to grab the scroll before they left.

Naruto lay in his bed, quietly considering the day. He hated himself for killing Mizuki. No, that was a lie. He didn't hate himself for killing Mizuki, he hated himself for what he felt when he killed Mizuki. Even though he had cried, that was more from shock than anything. He had truly felt happy at the man's death. Joy had filled him when he snapped a man's neck. It had felt so good, to get away with something like that, all because of........

**You Rang?**

_How do you do that?_

**I Am Contained Withing You, Child. Whatever You Know, I Know**

_What are you?_

**Think, Child. You Should Be Able To Figure It Out**

Naruto crinkled his brow in thought, as he racked his brain for information. All he could think of was that he had a voice inside his head that was telling him how and what to do, leading him through life. If it thought he could figure out what it was, then that meant the answer had been revealed that day. Memories of the day rushed in and out of his mind, some skipping forward and others backwards. He saw Mizuki, still alive, yelling something as he stood atop a tree branch. Naruto focused on that one. What had Mizuki said back then?

_Fox Brat......._

Another memory followed quickly, almost like the two went together. Mizuki, shortly before he was killed, yelling something at Naruto. He fought to remember what had been said.

_Demon......._

A shiver ran down naruto's spine, as a single name came to him. It would explain the voice's hatred, it's strength. He couldn't imagine why that thing would be in him. There was no possible way, right? He shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to sleep. As he began drifting, a single word sprung up in his mind.

_Kyuubi......_

**Congratulations, Container.**


End file.
